


gold helmet

by ASweatyToothedMadman, bww666, rochesnut



Category: i dont know - Fandom, joshua the bartender
Genre: Angst and Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, not written seriously at all, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASweatyToothedMadman/pseuds/ASweatyToothedMadman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bww666/pseuds/bww666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochesnut/pseuds/rochesnut
Summary: Joshua looked at him curiously before picking up a mug and drying it off with his washcloth as he wished [redacted] would speak to him again. As if he could read his mind, [redacted] looked back up at Joshua and smiled timidly.





	gold helmet

**Author's Note:**

> ethan wrote most of this but he made me post it :/ 
> 
> sorry for making yall read this
> 
> n sorry to lev, if we're going down so are you

An Amish man went into a bar, walking quickly over to the sticky island and sat down with a huff. 

“Hello, how are you?” he said to the the man behind the bar who said 

“You look like a fuckin hoe with your bitch ass Amish hat and your beautiful blue eyes.” The Amish man smiled softly and said 

“Oh bitch, I am.” 

The man at the bar chuckled at the answer and gave him a beer for free. The Amish man chuckled back at the bartender and smiled, 

“Thank you kind sir, in my village of Amish there is no such thing as a free beverage.” The bar tender smiled back and leaned against the bar, his heart fluttering in his chest as he stared into the Amish man’s eyes. 

“What is your name?” the bartender asked and the Amish man smiled shyly. 

“My name is [redacted].” He took a drink from his beer, the chill of the drink combatting the warmth inside his body. [redacted] took off his top hat, setting in down beside his drink on the counter showing off his large ginger beard and sideburns. 

“What is your name, fine sir?” The bartender smiled back, taking in [redacted]’s beautiful ginger locks. 

“My names Joshua.” [redacted] laughed and wiped a tear from his small, blue eyes. 

“I’ve never met a gentleman with a name like that. Where do you come from?” Joshua smirked. 

“Well I’m not Amish that’s why.”

“How old are you?” asked [redacted]. “You look quite young to be working in a place like this.” Joshua blushed and nodded. 

“I’m only 28, a new bartender.” [redacted] raised an eyebrow and nodded thoughtfully. “I’m only 33, not that big of an age difference.” 

[redacted] smiled softly, a soft blush spreading across his cheeks as he drank from his mug. Joshua looked at him curiously before picking up a mug and drying it off with his washcloth as he wished [redacted] would speak to him again. As if he could read his mind, [redacted] looked back up at Joshua and smiled timidly. 

“How did you know you wanted to be a bartender?” he asked, setting down his mug which was already halfway emptied. “My father worked here before me and he gave me the rights to the business before he died.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry for your loss.” [redacted] said with a small frown. “Oh, it’s okay.” Joshua said, looking back down at his mug and picking up a new one from the dish rack. [redacted] quieted back down again, going back to finish his drink. “Why did you come in in such a hurry.” Joshua asked, setting the dried mug down with the others. [redacted] looked at him curiously, eyes widening before he regained his composure. “Oh, yeah. It’s kind of a long story.” Joshua nodded “Well, I have some time, but if you don’t feel comfortable in sharing then you don’t have to.” [redacted] smiled “thank you, it’s just because I got kicked out of my Amish village and I have nowhere else to go. I was freezing outside in my buggy before I saw this building.” 

“Why did you get kicked out of your village?” Joshua asked, setting his elbow down on the counter and leaning into it to get a better view of [redacted]’s face. “It’s just, I don’t want you to hate me after these short precious minutes that we have shared.” 

“Why would I hate you, [redacted]” Joshua said with a frown, his heart feeling as though there had been a brick of cement placed on it. 

“Well, it’s because my father caught me behind our barn with a boy from the family next door. He didn’t like that I was kissing him and the entire village decided that I had corrupted him and that I needed to leave or be killed.” [redacted] explained, looking down at his hands. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. My dad did the same exact thing, but he made me go to a special program that was supposed to ungay me. I don’t think it worked.”

“Oh? Why would you say that?” [redacted] questioned, raising one of his ginger eyebrows. 

Joshua blushes “I have my eye on a certain guy, but I don’t think he would like me back because we don’t have much in common.” Joshua glanced at [redacted]’s mug and went to get him another beer.

“Really? What’s he like?” [redacted] asked.

“Well, he is kind of short, but that is okay because I love height differences. He has really nice hair that I’d like to brush my fingers through. And his face is beautiful and has freckles covering his face.” Joshua blushed, looking at the mug he was filling before turning around and giving it to the Amish man at his counter. 

“He sounds like a great guy. Why don’t you tell him about the feelings that you have for him.”

“Well, you see, we just met recently and I don’t want to scare him.” 


End file.
